Many computing environments may allow applications to execute background tasks to perform various tasks (e.g., an email application may execute a background task to check for new email; a phone application may execute a background task to receive incoming phone calls while a mobile phone hosting the phone application is in a suspended state; etc.). Unfortunately, background tasks may impact power consumption and battery life because the background tasks may consume resources, such as CPU processing power and/or network bandwidth. Additionally, background tasks may impact a user's experience with a foreground application (e.g., an application visible to a user and/or interacted with by the user) because resource usage by the foreground application may be interrupted by background tasks. Thus, allowing background tasks unfettered access to resources may result in reduced battery life and/or user experience. However, restricting execution of background tasks (e.g., background tasks of suspended applications) may also result in a reduced user experience because various (desired) tasks (e.g., email updates) may not be performed (e.g., when a user “awakens” a tablet device, an email application may comprise stale email information because the email application may have been restricted from executing a background task to check for new emails while the tablet device was “asleep”, similarly real-time communication applications, such as VoIP, SMS, and instant messages, may miss and/or be unresponsive to real-time message events while the tablet device was “asleep”).